


When I Met You In The Summer

by snarkstark



Category: MCU, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky Is In Love, Cute WinterIron, M/M, Steve is the best friend ever, Summer Romance, Tony Is A Genius, Young Tony and Bucky, kind of, winteriron, winteriron fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 22:01:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7591969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snarkstark/pseuds/snarkstark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky wanted a summer job.</p><p>Steve wanted him to shut up about it.</p><p>---</p><p>Bucky does land a summer job, which he thinks is going to be a little bit of mechanic work. Instead, he finds himself watching (aka babysitting) the genius that is Tony Stark, who clearly doesn't want him around. Or he says so, anyway...</p>
            </blockquote>





	When I Met You In The Summer

**Author's Note:**

> This work is dedicated to my friend Rebekah, who helped my casual WinterIron shipping turn into an obsession.
> 
> I HAVE RECENTLY FOUND OUT THAT THE AGE OF CONSENT IN NY IS 17 AND NOT 16 LIKE IN ENGLAND, SO ADD A YEAR TO TONY'S AGE PLEASE. SORRY.

Bucky wanted a summer job.

Steve wanted him to shut up about it.

“Well, it's alright for you, Starbucks.” Bucky complained, “How come you get to make coffees and get a decent bit of cash every week?”

“Because I have manners, and I smile instead of smirk.” The smirk in question came across Bucky’s face as if his best friend had just complimented him. Steve rolled his eyes and they shoved their way through packed corridors to class.

As it was the last day of school, the whole place was absolute chaos, and Steve and Bucky talked all the way through class, occasionally ducking paper planes as their teachers attempted to quieten the class. 

When finally the bell rang, it felt like a huge weight of the shoulders of the students as they shoved their ways towards and exits. Papers were thrown like it was some crappy film, and the students seemed either rushing off home, or basking in the summer sun outside the gates.

It was when they were drifting back towards home that they saw it, a notice stuck up which offered a small mechanic job. It was a little piece of card, something that had been typed up, neat and efficient. The ad was saying that they didn't have to know much about mechanics or anything, which was strange, but it the pay was incredible. “Steve, look at this!” Bucky wouldn't have even noticed it if he hadn't been looking so hard for jobs. “And I like cars and bikes. So it's perfect.” Bucky grinned. He hoped no one had got there before him, but he rang the number on the ad which took him to a… Secretary? This guy must be rich.

She barely even asked Bucky anything, just his age and what time he could work, to which he replied whenever. She told him to come to Stark Mansion as often as he could over the summer, and he would be paid everyday that he showed. Bucky was shocked.

“What the Heck?” Steve protested, after the phone call had ended. “This sounds so shady, and way too good to be true, so I looked up the number in the phone book and the one employing you is Howard Stark. He's a crazy rich engineer. I have no idea why he wants to employ a teenager though.” Steve was a little confused.

Bucky shrugged. “Who cares? This is way too good of an opportunity to say no to.” He said with a grin. They parted ways, going home after wishing each other good luck for their first day of work tomorrow. 

Bucky rose early, a responsible time. He knew where Stark mansion was, everyone did. You'd have to be blind to miss it. It was a huge estate on the outskirts of town, the property stretching out for what has to be at least two miles. He dressed in jeans and a smartish shirt, trying to not look like a homeless person or a try hard, and walked. 

When he arrived, the whole household was apparently awake, even if it was early. Unsure of whether to knock, he was saved the decision when he noticed a huge garage on one side of the house with the metal door open, probably to try and keep it cool on the heated summer’s day.

Reassured by the noises coming from inside, Bucky headed over there and stepped inside. When he had taken the job, Bucky had been prepared for quite a lot. Strict employers, obnoxious co-workers, long hours… What he had not been prepared for, however, was a boy a little younger than him, spread out over the floor with an intense look as his hands flew over metal and tools that Bucky couldn't even hope to name, building some kind of robot. His deep brown eyes were practically sparkling with delight and curiosity, and the messy hair and coffee cups spread in a circle around him suggested he had been there all night. Just watching him, Bucky took a sharp intake of breath, because he was absolutely, breathtakingly beautiful. 

Bucky was so screwed.

His breathing was too loud apparently, because the chestnut haired boy was startled out of his creative thought train, and he looked up at Bucky. He wrinkled his nose slightly and seemed to remember something. “Oh. It's you.” Well, that wasn't the reaction Bucky had been hoping for, maybe something along the lines of, ‘Hey. Wow, I just looked up and there you were! Want to date?’

But he was Bucky Barnes, he could work with a disdainful tone and a displeased look. The boy continued. “I don't need a babysitter, I'm sixteen. You called about that stupid advertisement, didn't you?”

The words, ‘He's legal.’ Featured in Bucky’s thoughts before he could stop himself, and he hated his own head for it. “Yeah.” He answered, what else was he supposed to say? “And of course, you clearly don't need a babysitter.” He added, raising an eyebrow and gesturing to all the coffee cups. No plates, he noted. 

Tony looked indignant. “My intake of caffeine dictates my mental age?” He asked, rolling his eyes. “You’re clearly not the brightest, so I’ll inform you that I'm not Howard.” He did an overdramatic gasp. “I'm the son he never wanted! And you’re here to make sure I don't kill myself messing with too many parts.” He said bluntly.

Bucky was taken aback, but kind of liked Tony’s attitude. “Whatever, kid. I'll kiss the parts for that paycheck.” He grinned. Tony seemed surprised that he hadn't already walked out and crossed his legs. “Keep that kinky shit out of my workshop.” Tony ordered, grinning slightly and looking up at Bucky under eyelashes that were way too long. 

“Yes, Boss.” Bucky mock saluted him and sat down. “I'm Bucky, by the way.” He introduced himself, offering a hand. Tony hesitated for a moment, before he dropped the tool he was holding and wiped some oil on his jeans - jeans that were tight and expensive and looked damn good on him, Bucky thought - and shook his hand with one that was smaller than Bucky’s, but rough with scars. 

“Tony.” The billionaire’s son replied, offering him a hint of a real smile. That was unfair really, Bucky decided. For someone to have such an addicting smile. Tony practically radiated the aura of someone who smiled a lot and only meant it very rarely. And Bucky wanted to be the reason he meant it. 

“How long have you been in here?” Bucky asked curiously, after Tony had pulled his hand back. He sat down a little distance away, not wanting to evade the little circle of genius that Tony had set up around him and the half finished robot. 

Tony shrugged. “About thirty eight hours, I think.” He replied vaguely. Bucky’s eyes widened. “Have you slept?” He demanded. “Well, this was more important.” Tony shifted, looking at his work determinedly. Bucky hadn't even known him five minutes and he was concerned. This kid had troubles, and maybe because he was pretty, maybe because he had an attitude or because he was smart, Bucky wanted to fix them.

“Bed.” Bucky ordered, standing up. Tony stared at him. “You can't tell me what to do!” Tony exclaimed, giving him a very colorful description of what he could do with his orders. “Tony, come on. I'm not babysitting you, I'm just making sure you don't get sick. I'm sure you know enough science to figure out that you'll work better when you’re rested.” 

Tony thought for a long time. “Fine. I hate you.” He announced, standing up. Bucky rolled his eyes and walked with Tony down wide, modern corridors. “Are you going to come in tomorrow? You can get your money from Jarvis, he’ll be at the front door.” Tony asked curiously, leaning against his door. 

“Yeah, I think I will.” Bucky responded. “And thanks. Goodnight Tony, get at least three hours sleep.” Tony gave him a sarcastic salute but didn't protest further, disappearing into his room and shutting the door before Bucky could see what it looked like. If he had his way, he'd find out anyway. 

He managed to find his way to the front door by some miracle, and their was an older man there. “Mr Barnes.” He greeted, handing him an envelope. “Do you happen to know where Master Stark is at the present?” He was British and Bucky thought he was straight from a movie. 

“I sent him to bed.” Bucky admitted, a little sheepish at saying it outloud. 

Jarvis looked surprised. “And he listened?” He raised an eyebrow. Bucky nodded and thanked him when he took the envelope. “You must have made a very fine impression, you are the first to successfully put him to bed this month.” Jarvis looked slightly impressed and it made Bucky proud. 

He smirked as he walked out of the door, holding more money than he could ever remember holding at once. First one all month? Maybe Tony didn't hate him that much after all.

When Bucky returned the next day, after going out for a night with Steve and treating themselves to dinner even though they were supposed to be saving, Tony was in the garage again.

Bucky didn't mind, though. Tony looked a lot less tired, had on a mostly clean set of clothes which meant that he hadn't been there for too long, and his hair was something close to perfect. What Bucky wouldn't do to mess that up. He was sipping a coffee and working on the robot, though it looked much closer to being finished now. “Morning.” Bucky greeted him and sat down in the same spot. 

Tony raised a hand in greeting, but didn't otherwise acknowledge his presence, and like a kid, Bucky wanted that attention from the younger boy on him. “What's your middle name?” He asked randomly. Tony looked up at him in surprise. “Excuse me?” He raised an eyebrow but Bucky was undeterred.

“I'm going to be in this garage all summer, so we’re playing a game. I ask a question which you have to answer honestly, and then you get to ask one.” Bucky explained, a slight smirk on his face. Tony looked hesitant before he shrugged with a yawn. “Whatever. It's Edward. Anthony Edward Stark.” They continued with the game, and Bucky delighted in it. Tony appeared to be treating it as a chore, half the time it seemed he wasn't really listening, but at least he was taking to Bucky. 

By the end of the day, Bucky had found out that Tony’s favorite colors were red and gold, and told him his was black. He found out that Tony’s favorite take out was Chinese, and Bucky preferred pizza. Tony was a total nerd and was destined to be an engineer, while Bucky hated school and wanted to be a soldier. Tony’s best friend was called James, which then led him to find out Bucky’s full name, and that his best friend was called Steve.

Neither of them even noticed when darkness fell until Bucky caught sight of a window. “Crap. I should go, I guess. Make sure you get something to eat.” He ordered, standing up. Tony rolled his eyes. “Glad to know that the interrogation is over.” He smirked. Bucky didn't mind all that much, he knew a lot more about Tony then he'd ever assumed the boy would let on, and even if Tony looked like he wasn't listening, Bucky didn't really care if the genius didn't know anything about him. He waved again and headed home, collecting another envelope and grinning at all the money inside. By the end of the summer, he really would be pretty rich. By his standards, of course. This was probably nothing to the Starks.

He wondered about why he had been employed anyway, what kind of Father employed someone to make sure their son was safe? And Tony’s comment about being unwanted confirmed that it was a sensitive subject, and it made Bucky’s heart literally hurt that someone so beautiful and clever could feel so unwanted. 

Steve didn't seem all that understanding. “He seems like kind of a jerk, Buck.”  
“I know he comes off like that, but he has these eyes, Stevie. You know he doesn't mean it.” Steve stared at him skeptically.  
“You're taken with him!” He accused, his eyes lightning up. “You like him, don't you?” Steve demanded, starting to grin.

Bucky tried not to look panicked. “I'm not!” He protested. Steve just laughed at his weak response. His ‘best friend’ continued to tease him mercilessly for the rest of he evening, and Bucky was exhausted by the time he went to sleep. 

The next day, Bucky headed to Stark Mansion, thinking about what he was going to ask Tony, or if the other would agree to play at all. He had looked mostly bored the other day, and Bucky was sure he was the only one paying attention.

The garage was open for him as usual, but when Bucky entered this time, he was hit with not just the smell of oil and machinery, but the scent of pizza. Two boxes, that Tony wasn't paying attention, lay by his feet. 

“Pizza?” Bucky questioned, not bothering to wonder about the time of day. He was ninety percent sure that Tony ignored societies concept of appropriate timing completely. “I thought you preferred Chinese.” He added with a grin. 

“But you don't.” Tony shrugged. Bucky was surprised. So, he had been paying attention after all. It was a good feeling, like warmth rushing right through his veins as he realized Tony had actually cared enough to get his favorite food. “You didn't have to.” Bucky insisted, though he was grinning like an idiot. Tony shrugged again, and set down his tools, giving the other his attention for once.

He wiped his hands on his jeans again, and opened the pizza boxes, smiling slightly. The growl that came from Tony’s stomach made Bucky shake his head as he sat down opposite him and took a slice. “When was the last time you ate?” Tony looked away.  
“Couple of days.” He mumbled, taking a huge bite.  
“Do you have an eating disorder?!” Bucky cried. Tony looked offended and took another defiant bite.  
“No! I just forget.”  
“That counts as an eating disorder.” Bucky retorted.  
“Does not.” Tony stuck his tongue out like a kid. Bucky rolled his eyes and grinned a little. 

They ate the pizza, and Bucky was relieved to see that Tony did still have a proper appetite. When they were finished, he went back to his robot. “Is it almost done?” Bucky asked with curiosity.  
“Yeah.” He told him. “He’s just going to be little bit of help.” Bucky thought it was cute how Tony referred to the robot as a ‘he’. 

Over the next few days, there was a much more amicable mood in the air, ever since the pizza. Sometimes, Tony would actually look at him when he was speaking, and his responses were much more enthusiastic. He seemed much less secretive, more open to Bucky’s more serious questions and responding with what seemed to be honest answers. Bucky lived with his Mother and Tony said he barely knew his parents since they ignored him. 

Steve’s teasing grew worse and worse as over the summer, Bucky couldn't deny that he was falling in love with Tony. He was looking at his lips instead of his eyes when the genus spoke, burning the image of Tony with intense sparkling eyes into his memory when he came to some kind of conclusion and fantasizing about what they'd be doing if Tony ever returned his feelings. 

The last day of summer came by so quickly now that Bucky had come to really enjoy himself and he watched as Tony put the last plate on his robot and it came to life, nudging the genius affectionately. “I'm calling him Dum-E.” Tony laughed, petting it as it started to clean up his tools. Bucky was astounded that Tony had made something so brilliant.

“You’re amazing!” He exclaimed before he could stop himself and Tony looked uncertain. “I am?” He questioned carefully. It made Bucky so hurt, so angry that not enough people had told him that. “Of course you are.” He replied firmly.

He wasn't prepared for the sudden armful of genius that he got, but hugged him back as soon as his senses came to him. Tony’s face was buried in his chest and Bucky felt his heart swell. With him being so close, Bucky could hear his heart, and he pulled back a little bit.

“Uh, sorry.” Tony apologised, looking sheepish. “I didn't mea-” He was cut off by Bucky pressing his lips against Tony’s, effectively cutting off any more of his apologies. To his relief and happiness, the brunet kissed him back more than willingly, his arms going around Bucky’s neck. They continued to kiss, Tony being pushed back against a worktop until they were interrupted by Dum-E nudging them. Tony started to laugh and pulled away. “Cockblocked by a robot.” He smirked.

Tony winked at him. “Maybe not.” 

It turns out Tony’s bedroom was very nice after all.

=Epilogue=

Tony was nervous as Hell. Bucky could see it. No one really knew what to do with him now that he was recovering his memories. The genius in question gestured around his basement. “So. I'll start working on your arm as soon as possible.” He finished his long speech. God, he was just like Bucky remembered him, and Tony in his thirties was even hotter than when he was sixteen.

“Definitely an upgrade from Daddy’s garage.” He said casually, meeting Tony’s eyes. The billionaire's eyes widened. “You- You remember?” He stuttered out.

Bucky opened his mouth to respond when something nudged at his legs. “Looks like someone remembers you.” Bucky looked down at Dum-E and grinned. 

“What did I miss while I was under?” Bucky asked him, and Tony looked suddenly angry. “Don't you say it like that, Buck. Don't you say it like you were gone for a week. Twenty years. Do you remember kissing me goodbye at the train station? How you promised you'd be back?” He glared at him, his voice shaking a bit and it made Bucky want to make him feel alright.

“And I did.” He pointed out. “If you can forgive me, then I'm here.” It was weak, and he knew it. But he had nothing else to give the man he loved. The genius hit him hard, practically tackling him in a hug and Bucky laughed out loud with relief.

Bucky had a boyfriend.

Steve wanted him to shut up about it.


End file.
